


Caer

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [30]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Noncontober 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Superboycest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, sex dungeon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Conner y Jon ahora forman parte de la colección de Brainiac.Día 30: Forzado a cometer violación
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 8





	Caer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283774) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



No importa que tantos muros eche abajo, siempre aparecen más. Ambos son mitad humano y no debería de pensar en eso, pero están comenzando a cansarse. Jonathan se apoya en sus rodillas, jadeando con los labios separados, enjuagando el sudor en su frente. Conner hace lo mismo, se quita la chaqueta y la lanza al suelo.

El mayor se golpea la cabeza contra la pared en otro intento vano de querer recordar como terminaron en esa situación. Jon se sienta sobre el suelo de mármol blanco, no tienen sus trajes puestos. Lo último que Conner recuerda es regresar de la escuela, encontrarse a Clark, Lois y Jon en la granja y sentarse todos a tomar el almuerzo junto a Pa y Ma Kent.

“Jon. ¿Qué es lo último que tú recuerdas?” Conner da media vuelta para poder mirar al niño en el suelo.

“Estábamos comiendo.” Responde agitado el menor. Puede ver las paredes rotas detrás de Jon, tantas hasta donde su vista alcanza. Entonces, ¿esa era la verdad? o era una memoria implantada. Kon golpea el granito de nuevo, abriendo otro enorme agujero. Está a diferencia de las habitaciones anteriores no es solo blanca brillante.

Conner atraviesa el umbral despacio, haciendo una señal al otro chico para que se quede detrás. El Kent mayor reconoce a temática al instante, no debe de ser un genio para ello. Hay una enorme X en la pared, justo frente a él, una cama, un columpio y algo que solo podría describirse como un sillón de zapatería, pero no debe de ser eso. Todos de color rojo brillante.

“No entres, yo revisaré.” Pide Conner, tal vez había alguna chica secuestrada dispuesta a recompensar a su salvador. Camina hasta el centro de la habitación, revisa debajo de la cama, vacío. Kent suspira un poco decepcionado, mientras levanta su puño decidido a seguir avanzando.

“Si yo fuera tú no haría eso.” La voz resuena en la recámara, Conner revisa cada esquina de nuevo. Buscando algo en la indumentaria, pues ya sabe que no puede ver a través de las paredes. Jon hace caso omiso a la advertencia y se adentra el cuarto llamado por el columpio que cuelga al pie de la cama.

“¿Quién coño eres?” Conner pregunta, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

“Quien soy no importa, lo importante es lo que quiero.” Responde la voz.

“¿Dónde estamos?” Interroga de nuevo.

“Esta es mi colección y ustedes son míos ahora.” Eso es suficiente para saber quién está detrás de eso. Logra entender por qué las paredes parecían infinitas, mientras observa ante sus ojos el agujero que hizo repararse.

“Superman…”

“Superman también está aquí, en mi colección. Tú, hijo de Luthor, si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que tu padre es comprenderás esto.”

“¿Hablas con alguien?” Pregunta Jon, mientras intentan descubrir cómo funciona el columpio.

“¿Tú no lo escuchas?” Conner se vuelve para observar al chico.

“¿Debo de meter mis piernas aquí?” Interroga el menor.

“No, baja de ahí.” Kon se acerca, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

“Sabes que quiero que hagas.” Brainiac insiste, ahora Conner sabe que solo él puede oírlo. “Los liberaré, él no lo recordará cuando se vayan.”

“No puedo.” Dice en voz alta Kon. Jonathan lo mira con intriga.

“¿No puedes qué?” Pregunta Jon. Aun esta sobre el columpio, en su inocencia en infantil no sabe el verdadero uso de esa herramienta.

“Entraste aquí buscando a una hembra humana. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?” Brainiac pregunta de nuevo.

“Es un niño.”

“¿Quién es un niño?” Jon cuestiona.

“Puedo hacer que tú lo veas como una mujer humana.”

“Ese no es el problema.”

“Conner. ¿Qué pasa?” Las pequeñas manos de Jon van a sus propios jeans de mezclilla, abriéndolos. El terror es visible en sus ojos mientras los desliza fuera de su cuerpo llevando también sus calzoncillos.

“Jon, detente.” Pide el chico mayor. Lane acomoda sus piernas en las aberturas del columpio dejando caer sus pantalones al suelo. Abre su sudadera, lanzándola con la demás ropa. Separando sus muslos para mostrarle el interior de su cuerpo a Conner. Las lágrimas bajan vertiginosas por sus ojos, sin entender que sucede.

“Está bien, lo haré. Para, no lo obligues a él.” Conner acepta. Jon parpadea con rapidez, lanzándose a los brazos del Kent mayor apenas recupera el control de su cuerpo. Kon puede sentir como sus brazos y piernas son movidos, al igual que una marioneta. Levanta a Jonathan, llevándolo hasta el borde de la cama. “Jon. ¿Tú?”

Conner se queda callado, no sabe qué preguntar. ¿Tus padres te han hablado de cómo se hacen los bebés? ¿Sabes algo de las flores y las abejas? ellos no eran humanos, nada de eso podía aplicar. A Kon lo hicieron en un laboratorio y el proceso para hacer a Jon fue casi igual de complicado. Brainiac dijo que no lo recordaría, pero no podía confiar en él. De la misma manera, si no los dejaba ir, si todo era una mentira. Si tenía a Clark mirando, no había manera de saberlo.

“¿Cómo sé que no mientes?” Interroga de nuevo Conner.

“No puedes.” Responde sin vacilaciones el villano. “Las opciones son, lo haces por ti mismo como tú quieras o yo los controlo a ambos.”

“¿Qué pasa?” Cuestiona Jon. Conner se muerde la lengua, saboreando la bilis en su garganta. Si de igual manera planea obligarlos, es mejor hacerlo lo menos malo posible para ambos.

“Nada, solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo. Será mejor que descansemos un poco aquí antes de seguir.” Kon levanta las sábanas dejando que el niño entre debajo de estas.

“No soy alguien exactamente paciente.” Brainiac habla de nuevo. Conner se sienta al borde de la cama, quitándose las botas, saliendo de sus pantalones. Traga grueso y suspira, Jon está sentado mirando con curiosidad todo alrededor. Kon se acerca al otro chico, inclinándose sobre él.

“¿Conner?” Jon pregunta. Cuando la mano del mayor sube por su pierna desnuda hasta la unión de sus muslos.

“Nada de esto es verdad Jon. Estás soñando, ¿Recuerdas? después de comer tarta te dormiste viendo la TV.” El chico lo medita un segundo, apoyando por el control metal de Brainiac asiente. “Tú, quieres esto, ¿Verdad?”

“Sí.” El niño acepta sin quitar sus ojos de los de Conner. Kon posa su mano en el pecho del menor, empujándolo contra la cama, ajustándose entre las piernas de Lane.

“¿Qué quieres hacer Jon?” Cuestiona el mayor. Los labios del niño se separan acercando su rostro al de Kon.

“No lo sé.”

“Quieres que tu hermano mayor te folle.” Conner explica, mientras se muerde el interior de las mejillas, asqueado por su comportamiento.

“¿Eso es lo que quiero?” Pregunta el niño.

“Si, por eso nos trajiste aquí.” Responde Kon, notando el vacío en el fondo de su estómago. Toma el rostro del menor en su mano, acercando su boca a los labios separados del chico, besándolo. Empujando su lengua a la cavidad del niño, acariciando con lentitud su paladar. Las pequeñas manos de Jonathan se cierran sobre la camisa de Conner dejando que el Kent más experimentado lo guie.

La rodilla de Conner se presiona entre las piernas de Jon, permitiendo que el menor se frote contra esta. El más joven jadea, cuando Kon rompe el beso, bajando por su cuello. Llega hasta el pecho plano del niño, mientras Conner se dice que es una chica con senos pequeños, no un niño, no el hijo de Clark.

Toma uno de los botones entre sus dedos, llevando el otro a sus labios. El pequeño cuerpo de Jonathan se curva, gimiendo en voz alta. Posiblemente con nulo conocimiento del pudor, sus piernas se separan permitiendo que Conner lleva su mano al interior de estas, tomando la diminuta polla. Envolviéndola en su puño, comienza a mover su muñeca despacio, probando que tipo de toque parece agradar más al niño.

La voz del menor fluctúa, solloza y enmudece en cada toque. Tira de la ropa de Conner, desgarrando la camisa, mientras se derrama en la mano del clon de su padre. El menor tiembla cubriendo su boca con su palma abierta, dejando que las lágrimas de placer caigan por sus mejillas. Brainiac debe de estarlo controlando de alguna manera, no solo eso debe de estar viendo todo.

Lane jadea, su pecho moviéndose de manera irregular. Conner lleva su mano humedecida al trasero del chico, frotando sus dedos contra la virgen carne del menor. Jon gime apenas un dedo se presiona sobre su hoyo, separando sus muslos, mirando con sus ojos azules obscuros por el deseo.

“Conner.” El menor lo llama, con la voz llorosa. “¿Por qué solo puedo pensar en que metas tu pene dentro de mí?”

Aquello confirma sus sospechas, no sabe qué tipo de cosas está poniendo el villano en la cabeza de Jon, pero al menos ayuda a que no sea tan desagradable para él. Lane pone nula resistencia, toma uno de los dedos del mayor sin problemas, eleva sus piernas y cierra sus ojos. Sollozando cuando Conner empuja un segundo. Kon deja el toque en el pecho del chico, besando su abdomen que conserva aún esa pequeña barriga infantil.

Chupa ambos huesos que sobresalen de su cadera y sujetándolo por su cintura imposiblemente pequeña le ayuda a dar vuelta. Separa los glúteos del menor, hundiendo su rostro entre la tierna carne. Él nunca ha hecho algo como eso antes, deber de ser obra de Brainiac, aun si dijo que no los iba a obligar.

Pasa su lengua por encima de su agujero, empapando la carne con su saliva, clavándose en las entrañas del menor. Lane levanta su rostro, volviéndose un poco para observar cómo Conner lo está comiéndolo. Solloza en voz alta, tomando uno de sus glúteos en su pequeña mano, dándole espacio al mayor para poder chuparlo mejor.

Kon se sumerge en la cavidad del chico, empujando su índice en el interior estrecho de Jon. Deleitándose con la facilidad en que sus cálidas paredes se separan, desesperado por tomarlo. Conner empapa un segundo dedo, forzando el agujero, mojando su apretado interior. Escuchando a Lane gemir sin reparos, abriendo sus piernas y levantando su cadera para llevar más profundo la lengua del clon de su padre. Su hermano mayor, tal y como él dijo.

El mayor se levanta, tomando su dura polla. Lane da vuelta por sí mismo, tomando sus finas piernas en sus manos, separando sus muslos. Permitiendo que el mayor pueda ver lo estirado y humedo que se encuentra, listo para que Conner lo tome. Brainiac debería estar moviendo sus hilos en eso, Jonathan nunca haría algo asi y él jamás se excitaría por tocar a un niño.

Presiona la punta de su miembro sobre el agujero del menor, se empuja con lentitud en sus entrañas. Maravillándose con lo estrecho que es Jon, su carne virgen estirándose para tomarlo, no entra por completo en el niño, Lane solloza, clava sus uñas en sus muslos mientras, gime en voz alta revolviéndose contra la cama. Frotando su cabeza sobre la almohada, puede sentir su cuerpo dilatarse, tomando un poco de la polla de su hermano.

Conner toma las manos del menor entre las suyas, elevando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza del chico. Retrocede, golpeando el pequeño trasero de Jonathan, sin entrar por completo en su interior. Jon cierra sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño, jadea en voz alta a medida que Kon comienza a ir más profundo en su cuerpo.

Las delgadas piernas del niño se elevan, apretando los dedos de sus pies. Notando la calidez de tener a Conner tan profundo en su vientre. Golpeando su interior, mientras se dilata para llevarlo por completo. Kon aprieta los dientes, intentando controlarse, aquello no es algo que haya sentido antes. El menor es estrecho como ningún otro, humedo por haberlo chupado, su cavidad se contrae en cada azote masajeándolo en su centro.

Jonathan tiembla, curvando su pequeño cuerpo, permitiendo que Conner lo penetre por completo. El Kent mayor aprieta las diminutas manos entre las suyas, deteniéndose en el interior del chico, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del infante para tranquilizarse. Lane solloza, revolviéndose sobre la cama. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico mayor. Jadeando contra su oído.

“Conner, Conner.” Lane solloza, su voz pesada por el esfuerzo. Jadeante entre cada palabra. “Tan profundo en mi estómago, está tan lleno.”

El mayor se levanta un poco, mirando a los ojos a Lane. Sus mejillas coloradas y humedecidas por las lágrimas, sus labios separados mientras jadean en busca de aire. Conner puede ver el pequeño bulto en su estómago, está realmente muy profundo en su fino cuerpo. Retrocede percatándose de como la protuberancia en su vientre se vuelve pequeña y aumenta cuando se hunde por completo en sus entrañas.

Jon se sujeta de sus manos, soltando cortos gemido mientras Conner comienza a golpear con un ritmo constante su agujero. Saliendo por completo para entrar hasta el fondo, dejando que su pequeño hoyo se cierre para dilatarlo hasta el borde. Jonathan solloza, su voz resonando en las paredes de la habitación, uniéndose al sonido de la cama y sus pieles chocando.

“Tu interior se siente increíble, mejor que ninguna otra chica.” Conner halaga al menor, pero él no quería decir eso en voz alta. Incluso parece que a Jonathan le gusta, lo escucha ronronear contra su oreja cuando lo dice y su interior ya estrecho se contrae ante sus palabras.

Penetrando sin piedad su centro, Lane grita, hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de Conner. Derramándose en medio de sus cuerpos, se sacude apretando a su hermano en su cálido interior, mientras las lágrimas de placer se derraman de sus ojos azules. Ahogando su voz en la piel de Kon, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor.

Conner se levanta, tomando las finas muñecas del chico, tirando de sus delgados brazos para marcar un ritmo más fuerte. El pequeño cuerpo relajado del hijo de Clark lo toma son problemas, albergándolo en su interior. Dando cortos gemidos en cada penetración que Conner le da, sus entrañas estrechas adaptándose al uso rudo, disfrutando de ser mancillado por el chicho mayor.

El Kent mayor se clava por completo en el agujero el menor. Mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir algo que un niño no debería oír. Atestando el virgen interior de Jon con esperma, dejando que la calidez húmeda se derrame por sus entrañas extendiendo la sensación pegajosa en su centro. Lane posa su diminuta manos sobre su vientre, miran con asombro a Conner.

“Mi interior se siente calentito.” Lane frota su estómago, mirando aun jadeante Conner delante de él. El mayor toma el rostro del niño en sus manos, acercando sus bocas de nuevo.

“Es demasiado pequeño para la X, llévalo al columpio.” La voz de Brainiac suena de nuevo en su cabeza, no fue una buena idea acatar sus órdenes en primera instancia.

Mi Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron este reto y en especial a las 3 personas que les gusta esta pareja. Literalmente nadie pidió esto, pero yo igual lo seguiré escribiendo.
> 
> Hago hincapié de nuevo en que regalaré 2 historias para navidad. Síganme en Twitter.


End file.
